Friendship in the Imagination
Friendship in the Imagination is an upcoming parade which will premiere at Magic Kingdom. It replaced Festival of Fantasy Parade, as part of its 50th anniversary celebration. the Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio Float was a retheme of the The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Jungle Unit. from Flights of Fantasy Parade. Parade Unit *'Bumble Boogie Opening Unit': Based on one of the chapters of the 1948 animated film Melody Time. The first float in the Friendship in the Imagination Parade stars Mickey Mouse! This time, Mickey will don a music outfit and ride atop a giant Bumble Boogie Bee, embedded with lights and kinetic effects. Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, and Chip and Dale will join him as well. They are starting with a bang, that’s some pretty big shoes for the rest of the parade to live up to. Let’s see if they can do it . . . *'Alice in Wonderland Unit': Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a tea party, featuring teacups and pots, walls made out of cards and flowers adorning the green grass, During the show stop, four bungee-jumping butterfly rise into the air to perform tricks. This float is a retheme of the The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh unit from Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Pinocchio Unit': Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part has Pinocchio himself at the front of a giant windmill, and the second has Geppetto riding a giant squirrels. During the show stop, two bungee-jumping french puppet rises into the air. This float is a retheme of the Jungle unit from Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Mary Poppins Returns Unit': Based on the 2018 animated- and live-action musical film. Celebrating the imagination when Mary Poppins strums the umbrella of Big Ben on one end and Shamus, William Weatherall Wilkins as a wolf, Hamilton Gooding as a badger and Templeton Frye as a weasel on the other, the spectacular float bridges the lamplighters and the Royal Doulton Bowl with vibrant street. Penguin Waiters join the procession, along with Shamus’s horse Clyde. *'Frozen II Unit': Based on the 2019 animated film. Set in The Enchanted Forest, the float is led by The Nokk, Gale, Bruni and Earth Giants. Joining the leading ladies Anna and Elsa will be Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven! *The Parade culminates in a fantastical finale, consisting of four floats and associated dancers. This segment will have its own special song aside from the main parade theme. This song will include nods to past Disney productions such as “Dream Goes On”, "Live the Magic" and “Just Like We Dreamed It” The grand finale floats are introduced by Aurora, Prince Phillip, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Beast, Belle, Tiana and Prince Naveen. The performers will wear differently colored costumes and flags, representing the kingdom they are introducing. *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit': Based on the 1977 animated film. Winnie the Pooh and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part has Winnie the Pooh himself at the front of a giant honeytree, and the second has Tigger riding a giant Heffalumps and Woozles. The Bee climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. The unit was recycled from Disneyland's daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'The Jungle Book Unit': Based on the 1967 animated film. Baloo and King Louie wisely leads the way for young Mowgli and Shanti, who finds the jug within himself as he water the Man Village, claiming his place upon the throne. *'Piano Concerto No. 2 Final Unit': Based on one of the chapters of the 2000 animated film Fantasia 2000. Atop the float is Ballerina dancing with Tin Soldier and —here’s the magical part— her gown switches between piano! The melody is joined by Jack-in-the-Box. See also * Dreaming Up! References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Melody Time Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Mary Poppins Category:Frozen Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Jungle Book Category:Fantasia 2000